Vocabulario del silencio
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [Kaleido Star Fic]Creo que es de los primeros de esta serie. UN beso lo puede ser todo, y también puede ser nada. POV Ken... Es un KenXSora.


**_Vocabulario del silencio._**

****

Al fin le había logrado besar, expresar su sentimiento fuera de la razón que poseía. Tan fuerte y cortante, que tantas veces, ante su in in-intencionado rechazo, sentía que se le oprimía el pecho, lastimando su delicado corazón.

Ella, tan pura, tan grácil, tan entusiasta y animosa...tan arrebatadoramente Sora...

Su Sora, su luz, la motivación que le había dado un nuevo animo a su vida, tan llena de rutina.

No es que no disfrutara de vivir cuando ella no había hecho aparición en su historia, pero desde que ella se encontraba dentro, sus pensamientos dieron un cambio.

Y él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. Vivir, morir, correr, gritar, apoyar.

Ya antes había viajado al otro lado del mundo, para devolverla de vuelta a su lado. Con el elenco, sus amigos, su publico...su corazón. Había sido capaz de gastar hasta el ánimo que no tenía, para brindárselo a ella. Incluso, ahora un idioma nuevo se filtraba en su vocabulario, tratando de que el japonés saliera tan fluido como aquel beso que le estaba robando en ese momento. Tras la bambalina, en la parte más oscura donde nadie los veía.

Después del que posiblemente fuera el mayor acto de su vida, y con el aliento reanudado, tal como la había conocido, como la había amado.

Se había encargado de estar ahí siempre, aún cuando la depresión, con su manto de tristeza había cubierto la sonrisa brillante de su único gran amor. Él había procurado traer de vuelta a la vieja Sora. La que se reía de sí misma, la que no se detenía ante nada, la que fraguaba nuevas experiencias para con todos.

¿Qué importaba si antes ya había estado en brazos de Leon como una compañera?

Terminó el beso y le sonrió con el anhelo de un sueño cumplido, mientras ella, expectante aún de la sorpresa, le miraba con enigmático atisbo. No era que nunca hubiera visto la desconcertante expresión de la japonesa, pero en esta ocasión, aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas suaves, hacían ello, casi un espectáculo de embeleso.

Tal vez lo rechazaría, rompería su frágil corazón, y terminaría muriendo en ese instante. Aún así, el saberse probador de aquel manjar de amor, que durante eternidades deseo degustar, había valido la pena.

Sí, había estado dispuesto a morir, y sabía que así pasaría con una negativa, pero no podía preocuparse, el mañana no importaba, si hoy había podido besarle con aquel amor guardado en el armario durante tantísimo tiempo.

Sus ojos se centraron en los suyos, admirando aún aquella boquita abierta, que había acunado a sus labios en la suavidad de sus carnes.

-Sora yo...

Las palabras se le atoraron en el fondo de la garganta, aquella timidez que siempre mostró, le traicionaba apareciendo de nuevo.

¿Por qué su respiración se estaba acelerando ahora? ¿Por qué la presión en un rincón de su pecho, aquel que resguardaba su corazón? ¿Por qué las lagrimas quemando sus ojos luchando por salir?

Ella no había dicho nada aún, no lo había rechazado siquiera.

_"Pero tampoco te ha aceptado"_-le gritó con desesperación la parte más insegura de su mente. Flaqueando por un momento sus piernas y lastimando su confesión.

-Sora yo...-intentó de nuevo, pero fue en vano, su voz se negaba a decir cualquier cosa.

¿Cómo era posible aquello? Si hacia unos momentos la seguridad del mundo le había llevado a besarle.

Su cuerpo sintió un peso más, y le vio a ella tomar la solapa de su camisa azul del staff, obligándole a inclinar el torso hacia su amor, y con la rapidez con la que él la había besado, ahora ella lo besaba a él.

Sus ojos no pudieron contener las lágrimas, dejándose llevar por su impulso. Cuando se hubo dado cuenta, sus brazos abrazaban firmemente la figura fémina que le respondía apegándose a su cuerpo como si de la última salvación del vacío se tratase.

Su respiración se entrecortó con la de ella, logrando que le doblara el cuerpo y sin aguantar más, rompió el beso para beber del mismo aire que su soleado amor.

-Te amo tanto, Ken –reconoció aquella voz celestial diciéndole lo que él quería -. Te amo tanto desde siempre y no me había dado cuenta –le sollozó en el pecho, aferrándose a su playera blanca, bajo la azul -, perdóname por haberte herido tanto, por no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, por tratarte como a un amigo más, sin saber que era tú el que rezaba más que nadie por mi bienestar. Perdóname por no enterarme de que me apoyabas desde la oscuridad o desde la luz, pero siempre ahí, conmigo.

Su mano se movió por la inercia de la desesperación de verle llorar, apartando las lágrimas que nunca se habían visto bien en el rostro de Sora. Su Sora.

Besos pequeños llenaron el rostro de la mujer, mientras sorbía las lágrimas, queriendo mantenerlas dentro de él, para nunca más volver a verlas.

-No llores a menos que tus lágrimas sean de felicidad. –le murmuró al oído, mientras la aprisionaba pegándola a su ser, usando como rejas la calidez de sus brazos al querer amarla más de cerca.

No hizo falta decir lo que no había podido salir de su boca. Otro beso había nacido y ya no importaba tanto, si ella sabía lo que sentía.

Algún día se lo diría sin que su voz le traicionase, mientras tanto, el silencio de los besos, era su mejor vocabulario.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One Shot, lo terminé pronto y he tenido problemas para poder poner el titulo (sinceramente, nunca he sido buena para ellos uu), pero aquí lo tienen. Hecho en menos de una hora, pero con mucha inspiración.

¿De donde la saqué? Creo que sentí algo al ver como se despedían Ken y Sora antes de que el primero se fuera en autobús a quien sabe donde. Realmente me ha gustado mucho este capitulo, y aunque la gente lo crea tonto, esta caricatura me da muchos ánimos para seguir.

Sí, Kaleido Star es una serie entusiasta que nos muestra altibajos en el carácter y decisiones de una persona que tiene la flama de la vida de su parte. Sonará gracioso, pero para cuando tengo que hacer algo difícil (como mi examen de química) comienzo a cantar el opening de ésta estrambótica serie.

Sora no es mi favorita en este anime, pero Ken si lo es. Por ello me he animado a escribir algo de ellos, porque siempre me frustra el hecho de que Naigino siempre arruine los mejores intentos de declaración por parte de él, aún así, se me hacen graciosos.

Tal vez, dentro de poco, haga un Anna/Mía, que aunque es un Yuri, a mi me parece una pareja bastante peculiar, graciosa y bonita.

Ojalá les haya gustado este pequeñísimo fic, y me dejen un review aunque sea.

Se despide de ustedes:

****

**_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._**

**_Misao Malon._**

**_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez._**


End file.
